Mami siempre viene
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Takes place after Ruling from the Heart. During a time of uncertainty after becoming blind from an accident, Elena is reminded of what truly matters by her eight-year-old daughter. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea of this story.  
Enjoy!

A/N: The character of Queen Malina is dedicated to a special little girl who is a true warrior and strong at heart, just like Elena. I hope when she's old enough to read it, it gives her hope and reminds her she is loved.

"Mami siempre viene

"

Elena sighed as she lay in bed, next to her wife of the last four years. Feeling Naomi's arm wrap around her shoulders, Elena relaxed instantly. She couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. It had been three years since she had become queen. As for her and Naomi's eight-year-old daughter, Gabriella, she was doing fine. She loved school, spending time with her familia an amigas and just having fun.

Elena sighed again, drawing Naomi's attention.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she offered.

Elena nodded. She smiled inwardly when Naomi kissed her head.

"I'm just exhausted, miel. I really don't wanna have this fiesta tomorrow. I'm not talking about the one we're throwing for Sof's eighteenth birthday. I wouldn't disappoint her for the world."

"Then just cancel the dinner. What's the worst thing that could happen? Doña Paloma is already pissed off at you. It's her general state of being these days," Naomi shrugged.

"Naomi!" Elena giggled despite her mood.

"I'm serious. She's been mad at you ever since you became queen and we got married. Come to think of it, so has Esteban. Those two belong together. Yuck! Oh great. Now that image will be burned into my mind forever!"

Elena cracked her teeth, a small laugh emerging.

"Back to the matter at hand. I can't cancel the dinner, but I can shorten it. I'll give them enough time to eat and talk a little and then-"

"Kick Doña Paloma out and tell her to never come back?"

Elena shook her head as she heard the hope in Naomi's voice.

"No! I'll just explain with Sofia and her familia arriving in a week, we have a lot to do."

"But we've already prepared for their arrival two weeks ago," her wife pointed out.

"Exactly. But Dona doesn't know that," Elena grinned.

"I've taught you well," Naomi smirked. She glanced over at the clock and frowned. "It's almost eight o' clock. Time to put Gabi to bed."

"We'll finish this planning session later. I have to tuck Gabi in."

"I'll do it tonight," Naomi offered.

Elena raised her eyebrows.

"She wanted me to read her more of Charlotte's web."

Elena nodded.

"Okay. Come and get me when you're done so I can kiss her good night and sing her Mami's lullaby."

"Will do, Su Mahastad."

Elena laughed at Naomi's words. Listening to her leave the room, she shook her head. She was truly blessed. Lying back down, she sighed.

"Mami, pore favor, help me figure out what to do about this dinner. Show me the right choice to make," with that, she closed her eyes.

*****

"Elena. Elena? Sweetie, come on."

Elena heard a familiar female voice calling to her. Waking up fully, she recognized the voice as Naomi's.

"Que hacienda…" her voice trailed off as she got her bearings.

"Gabi's waiting for you to sing to her and have talk time."

This got Elena to wake up the rest of the way. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the bed. Standing, she turned to leave.

"If you're too tired, I'm sure she'll understand."

"No. I'm okay," Elena insisted. "This is our time. I hardly ever miss it," with that, she walked out of their room. Using the wall as a guide, she stopped at a door across the hall. Touching a fading indent near the knob, she sighed. It was Isabel's room. She was soon overcome by memories of sister time spent talking, reminiscing, laughing and sometimes crying. She made a mental note to have more sister time with Isa before her sister left for university next fall. Things had just been so crazy lately. Pushing open Gabriella's bedroom door, Elena grinned.

"hey, mija," she used the light from the fading sun to find her way over to her daughter's bed. The minute she laid down, her grin grew when Gabi laid her head on her chest. Wrapping an arm around her daughter, she kissed her right cheek.

"Did you figure out what to do about the dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Elena admitted.

"Do you want my opinion?" the child asked.

"Siempre," Elena kissed her head.

"Does having this fiesta make you happy?"

"No," Elena admitted.

"Then don't do it," Gabi said simply.

"Mijita, it's not that simple," Elena sighed.

"Yes it is. Will it make the kingdom better?"

"Un poquito. We need a new trading partner. Queen Malina is traveling a long way to visit us," Elena explained.

"Then just have Queen Malina over and forget about Doña Paloma ," Gabi advised.

Elena laughed.

"Will it help our familia?"

Elena shook her head.

"Then uninvite her. You can talk to Doña Paloma any time. All she's gonna do is complain about how you rule and say mean things about you and Mamá. You don't deserve it."

"I know," Elena softly agreed.

"How do you feel when you think of Tia Sofia's birthday?"

"Happy, excited. Really excited. I can't wait to see her!" Elena smiled.

"Then concentrate on that. Focus on the people who love you and build you up. The people who know who you really are. Like Mamá and me and Tia Isa and Tia Sofia. You mean so much to us."

"You're right, Gabi. You're so right. Gracias," Elena hugged her daughter close, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella kissed her mother in return.

"How did you become so wise at eight?"

"You and Mamá showed me. You always treat everyone nicely and try to help them. You know what my favorite thing about you is?"

"Que es eso?" Elena inquired.

"Your heart. It shines with love for everyone like a giant light."

"So does yours," Elena softly proclaimed.

"It does?" the eight-year-old asked.

"It sure does. Now let's get you off to sleep."

"Will you stay with me for a while, pore favor?" Gabi asked.

"Siempre," with that, Elena started to sing her mother's lullaby. After that, she sung Gabi's favorite song which was called Make Them Proud. Once her daughter was fast asleep, Elena stayed with her for the next fifteen minutes. Making sure her little girl was warm, she stood, turned and left the room. Reentering her own, she climbed into bed. Feeling Naomi pull her close, the queen of Avalor snuggled into her wife's hold.

"So did you two talk?" Naomi asked.

"Yup. Gabi helped me realize something. I'm gonna cancel the dinner and just have a small one to welcome Queen Malina."

"Good for you. I'm glad you came to the same conclusion I did three days ago."

"What was that?" her wife inquired.

"It's just too much for you."

"Gabi's a smart kid. She asked me some questions I was forced to answer honestly. When I did, I realized having the second fiesta wasn't worth it. It's not gonna better the kingdom. More importantly, it's not going to do anything for our familia."

"it sounds like you had a productive talk."

"I love having talk time with Gabi. She always seems to help me put things into prospective," Elena realized.

"She certainly does that," Naomi agreed.

The couple talked for the next fifteen minutes before Elena sung Naomi her favorite song. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

****

Much later that night, Elena was awoken from a semi sound sleep by someone crying out for her.

"MAMI!"

Elena sat up straight. Getting her bearings, she listened hard. Not hearing anything out of the ordinary in her and Naomi's room, she went to lie back down.

"MAMI!" the call came again.

Sitting back up, Elena swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, she went to tend to her daughter.

"MA-AMI!"

"I'm coming, mija!" Elena assured her. Entering the room, her heart broke at the state her daughter was in. Resting a hand on her shoulder, she felt her shaking. Hearing a whimper escape Gabi's mouth, her heart broke.

"Mija, esta bien. Que estas mal?" Elena sat down next to her.

"Mami, No me siento bien!"

"Okay. What hurts?"

"I feel hot and my right ear hurts!"

"Let's see what I can do to help you feel better. I'll be right back," kissing her daughter's forehead, Elena frowned at the heat. Standing, she left the room. Returning a few minutes later, she sat back down. "I got the thermometer," she informed Gabi. With that, she stuck it underneath of her tongue. Taking it out, she listened to the results. Mateo had enchanted it to verbally announce someone's temperature.

"Your temperature is 101.1 degrees," the electronic voice declared.

"You have a fever all right." Setting the thermometer aside, Elena gently placed a small cup in Gabi's right hand. Taking it back a minute later, she set it aside.

"That stuff is disgusting!" her daughter whined.

"I know. I don't like taking it either. But it'll help you feel better."

"Stay with me, Mami, pore favor!" Gabriella begged.

In response, Elena lay down beside her sick child. Pulling her close, she planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course I will," without being asked, she started to sing. "I love you, mija. I hope you feel better."

"I love you too," her daughter mumbled.

As Elena lie there, holding one of the five people she would die for, she sighed.

"Mami, pore favor, help Gabi feel better soon. I love you," closing her eyes, Elena soon joined her daughter in dreamland.

****

"Mami? Mami…"

Elena's eyes opened to sun streaming into her daughter's bedroom window. As the previous nights events came back to her, she heard the call again. The voice sounded tired and a little hoarse.

"Mami…"

"Esta bien, baby. Estoy aqui. Que estas mal?" Elena rested a hand on Gabi's shoulder. She patted her back as her little girl started to cough. "Esta bien, mija, esta bien…" grabbing a cup of water off of the nightstand, she gently pressed it to Gabi's lips. Setting it down after Gabi had her fill, Elena pulled her into her arms as the eight-year-old snuggled closer. "I love you."

"Love you too," Gabi mumbled.

Elena began to hum, knowing it would help her daughter fall back to sleep. Running a hand through her hair, she kissed her head. Closing her eyes, she was almost asleep when the distant sounds of Skylar arguing with Migs from outside drifted in. Elena prayed they didn't need her help to solve the problem. She had almost drifted off when the sound of Gabi's bedroom door opening caused her to sit up. Grabbing for her scepter then realizing she hadn't brought it with her, Elena softly muttered, "Blazes…"

"Sweetie, it's okay," a familiar female voice assured her a few seconds later, "it's me."

Elena's heartbeat slowed down as the familiar voice met her ears.

"Miel, don't do that! You scared me to pieces!" Elena put her free hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Naomi frowned. "I got worried when you didn't come back to bed. I figured you were with Gabi, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Gabi's sick. She has a fever and her throat and right ear are hurting. If she doesn't feel better in two days, I'm making her an appointment with Dr. Martinez."

"Sounds like a plan. I feel bad she's sick right before Sofia's birthday," Naomi said.

"I know. Hopefully she'll feel better before next Saturday," Elena ran a hand through their daughter's hair as she spoke. Feeling Naomi rest a hand on her shoulder, she frowned. "I'm sorry I scared you, miel."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose."

Elena grinned as Naomi captured her lips in a kiss. Wrapping her free arm around her wife's shoulders, she deepened it. They pulled away a few minutes later.

"Does that put your mind at ease?" Naomi teased.

"Ooh you!" Elena playfully swatted the blonde in the arm. Since they were in close proximity to one another, she didn't miss.

"Mami?" a tired, pained voice whimpered.

Elena turned her attention back to their sick child.

"Esta bien, Gabi. Estoy aqui. Mamá 's here too."

"My ear hurts!"

"I know, mija. In a little while, I can give you some more medicine," Elena readjusted Gabi while getting comfortable herself.

"Hey, sweet girl, I'm sorry you're sick. Do you want me to read to you later?" Naomi offered.

"Pore favor?" the eight-year-old requested.

"You got it. Get some more sleep. You need it."

Elena yawned just then.

"So do you," Naomi didn't miss a beat.

Elena nodded. Closing her eyes, she was back in dreamland.

*****

Over the next few days, Elena and Naomi tended to Gabi. Elena ended up taking her to see Dr. Martinez on Friday. After diagnosing the child with an ear infection, Dr. Martinez prescribed some medicine, which she gave Elena before she and Gabi left.

When Sunday rolled around, Elena and Naomi were relieved that Gabi was starting to feel better.

On the night of the dinner Elena didn't want to have, she was pacing in her and Naomi's room, scepter in hand. Its light helping her avoid bumping into the wall. She wasn't sure what to do. She had tried to talk to Dona Paloma, explaining she really didn't need to come. Unfortunately, the magistrate of the trade had insisted on attending.

"Mami!"

"I'm coming, baby!" Elena called back. Putting the scepter down, she made her way to her daughter's room. Elena had insisted Gabi rest, even though she was on the mend. Entering, she sat down next to her daughter.

"What's up?"

"I'm working on a present for Queen Malina," Gabi answered.

Taking the object carefully in her hands, Elena explored it for the next few minutes. She smiled from ear to ear upon realizing what it was. Her daughter had made a bracelet out of silver. Inscribed on it in raised characters with Mateo's help was the greeting, Bienvenida. Before and after the word were a star and a heart. After the heart, the greeting was repeated in braille.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Gabi's tone was hopeful.

Elena grinned as she handed the gift back.

"She's going to love it! Estas Hermosa, mijita. Bente aqui," she pulled Gabi into her arms. "I love watching you give to others."

Gabi grinned at her mother's words.

"You and Mamá taught me how. Will you give it to Queen Malina since I'm still un poquito enferma, pore favor?"

"I'd be happy to," Elena kissed Gabi's forehead.

"Gracias, Mami. We don't have to have talk time tonight since people are coming over."

Elena frowned.

"Gabi, we'll still have our time. I wouldn't miss it for anything or anyone. I look forward to our time together every night."

Gabi grinned.

"I do too."

"Mamá 's gonna tuck you in tonight," Elena explained.

"Okay. She was telling me a story about when she was my age last night," Gabi informed her mother.

"She was, huh?" Elena laughed.

"Yeah," Gabi giggled.

The two spent a little more time together until Elena had to get ready. She sat with Gabi while she ate so her daughter wouldn't feel left out. The two talked until Gabi was done eating. Picking up the tray, Elena kissed her daughter's cheek, stood and turned to leave.

"Mami?"

"Yes?" she turned back around.

"You'll be fine."

Elena was stunned. She hadn't mentioned how nervous she felt to host this new dignitary. How did Gabi know?

"Just let your love for me and Mamá and your kingdom lead the way and you'll be fine." Show Queen Malina the real you. You're enough."

Elena smiled despite the tears forming in her eyes. Reaching out with one hand, she found Gabi's desk a few inches to her left. Setting the tray aside, she walked back over to Gabi's bed. Bending down, she hugged her.

"Gracias, baby. You are so right. That's exactly what I'm going to do," with that, she pulled away, straightened up, and made her way back over to Gabi's desk. Picking up the tray, she was about to leave for a second time when her daughter's voice stopped her.

"And do what Mamá does. Ignore Doña Paloma!" she giggled.

Elena burst out laughing, unable to help herself.

"I'll do my best," shaking her head, she left the room. Going downstairs, she put the tray away. Heading back up, she returned to her room to change.

"Hey, miel.," coming up from behind, she kissed the side of her head.

"Hey yourself. You seem less tense than earlier."

"That's because I got some sound advice from someone special to both of us," Elena hugged Naomi from behind. Pulling away, she sat down beside her.

"What did Gabi tell you?" Naomi asked.

"She told me to focus on Queen Malina and ignore Doña Paloma."

"I've been advising you to do that last part for years!" Naomi laughed.

Elena grinned.

"She also told me to let love light my way with Malina and I'll be fine."

"She's right," Naomi counseled.

"How did she know I was nervous? I didn't even say anything," Elena wondered aloud.

"You two share a strong bond. She can sense your emotions," Naomi explained.

"You two do as well," Elena rested a hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"I know. But we're talking about you here," her wife reminded her.

Elena nodded. Hearing a knock at their bedroom door, she sighed in resignation.

"You're Majesty, the guests will be arriving soon," Armondo informed Elena.

"I guess we need to get ready."

"It'll be over before you know it," Naomi assured her. "I'll be there to support you."

"That makes me feel better," Elena said honestly. Standing, she finished getting ready. She just prayed this dinner would go by quickly.

Elena smiled from ear to ear as she stood on the walkway leading up to the palace. Naomi stood beside her. Elena was wearing a purple gown her abuela had bought her on her 21st birthday. She knew what color it was because she had seen it before the accident that had taken her sight. It was also the only crush velvet gown she owned.

Isabel was watching Gabi. She had volunteered to do so, which eased Elena and Naomi's minds. Elena could concentrate on the task at hand much easier knowing her sick child wasn't alone. Her grandparents were also on hand in case Isa needed help. Hearing the carriage wheels coming up the path, she started to shake for a few seconds, then managed to refocus her mind. Allowing Naomi to lead her, they went to meet their guests.

"Malina looks friendly," Naomi whispered in Elena's right ear. "She has green eyes and brown hair. She's wearing a red dress with a green and white jacket."

"Gracias, miel," Elena replied. Turning her head in the direction of voices, she raised hers to a normal volume.

"Bienvenido a Avalor Queen Malina!" Elena held out her hand.

"Gracias Su Mahastad,"

Elena felt Malina take her hand and kiss it lightly. Malina's hand felt warm.

"Estoy tan contento de estar aquí por fin. I'm so glad to be here at last. I meant to come sooner, but things just kept happening."

"I know how that is," Elena nodded.

"And this must be Naomi," Malina held her hand out to the blonde, "it's so nice to finally meet you. Elena's told me so much about you in her letters."

"It's nice to meet you too," Naomi sincerely replied.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Doña Paloma cut in.

"Hi," Elena returned, not even bothering to pin point where the magistrate's voice was coming from. "Come in, both of you," with that, she and Naomi lead the way into the palace.

"Your palace is beautiful!" Malina gasped as they walked by the music room.

"Gracias. We redecorated after the dark times ended," Elena explained. She stopped near the dining room. She thanked Naomi silently when she took her hand supportively.

Malina frowned.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your parents. They must have been wonderful people to raise such a kind and compassionate daughter."

"Thank you. They were incredible," Elena closed her eyes for a minute. Taking a deep breath, she continued the tour.

As they reached the room where the dinner was being held, Elena stopped just as Malina spoke.

"I'm also sorry for what happened to you two years ago."

"Gracias. I'm adjusting to the change. It helps that I have an amazing support system."

"That's very important, no matter what you're going through. Before I forget, I have gifts for you and your wife, as well as your sister and daughter."

"Muchas gracias. You didn't have to do that," Elena dismissed.

"I wanted to," Malina assured her.

"That reminds me, I have a gift for you, too. Actually, our daughter, Gabriella, made it with our royal wizard's help," with that, Elena presented the bracelet.

Malina gasped as her eyes fell upon the gift.

"Your daughter is very talented. It's beautiful. Please tell her thank you from me. I'll always treasure it."

"You're very welcome," Elena told her, "Gabi loves making gifts for people. They always come from a place of love."

"I can tell," Malina sincerely said.

"She would have given it to you herself, but she's recovering from an ear infection and cold. My younger sister, Isabel, is taking care of her tonight," Elena explained.

"I hope she feels better."

"Gracias. She's getting there," Elena assured her.

"Yes, yes, your daughter's kindness could melt butter. Now can we move this tour along? I'm starving!" Doña Paloma interjected.

Elena nodded, managing to bite back the retort she was dying to throw at the magistrate of trade. From the way she felt Naomi stiffen beside her, she knew her wife had no qualms about speaking her mind.

"You could stand to take some lessons from Gabi. And relax, you'll get fed," Naomi sighed.

Elena nudged her wife in the arm, which was promptly ignored.

Malina, to Elena's surprise, laughed.

"Your wife certainly has spirit. I like a young woman whose not afraid to speak her mind."

"I have a feeling you and I are going to get along great!" she enthused.

"I think so too," Malina agreed.

Leading everyone into the ballroom, Elena prayed dinner would go off without a hitch. Something told her with Doña Paloma there, she was asking for too much.

Elena smiled as she listened to Malina tell them a story. She had been an explorer as a teen and young adult before ascending the throne at thirty. She went onto explain how she and her husband, Hector, had met. Hector was home with their two children.

"Familia is very important to me. I bring my children with me on trips as often as possible," Malina explained.

"Why didn't you bring them this time?" Naomi asked. "We have lots of things to keep them entertained. Daisy would have loved the company. Daisy's our dog."

Malina smiled.

"I'm sure they would have. Unfortunately, they have an important event at school they're preparing for."

"What are their names?" Naomi asked.

Elena heard Doña Paloma huff from across the table, but ignored her.

"Shaina is my daughter and Anthony is my son. Shaina is Gabi's age and Anthony is eleven. He plays the guitar just like you, Elena," she informed her.

"If you bring them next time you come, maybe we could play together," Elena offered.

"Anthony would love that!"

"How about Shaina?" Naomi asked.

"She enjoys sailing and writing. She writes poetry."

"Maybe she and I can go out on Elena's boat together," Naomi suggested.

"Shae would love that," Malina took a sip of her drink.

"Now that we're done talking about family matters, can we please get down to the most important thing?" Doña Paloma sighed.

Elena nodded.

"After all, the faster we discuss trade, the faster we can get rid of-I mean you can be on your way," Naomi amended.

"Believe me, I don't want to be stuck here any longer than I-"

"Who wants pan dulce?" Elena cut in, praying she could stave off disaster.

"I'd love some. Gracias, Elena," Malina piped up.

"Great! I'll get everyone some. It's my Mami's famous recipe," with that, she stood. Resting a hand on Naomi's chair, which was right next to hers, she leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You, me, kitchen now."

"What'd I do?" she asked.

"Now," Elena insisted.

"Fine," standing, Naomi followed her wife. "Way to make someone feel like they're being lead to the guillotine," she mumbled.

"What was that mi amur?" Elena turned around, almost bumping into her.

"Nothing," Naomi tried.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not true?"

Reaching the kitchen, Elena went for the fridge. Taking out a pan of fresh pan dulce, she set it on the counter.

"If I hear you swipe any of this, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Sure, no problem," Naomi answered with her mouth already full.

"Naomi, I just said," Elena started, but stopped when she caught the scent of the pastelitos.

"What? You said not to touch the pan dulce. I didn't," Naomi defended herself.

"Mami, pore favor, help me," Elena threw her hands up in the air.

"So why did you want me in here anyway?" Naomi asked.

"I know you don't like Doña Paloma. I don't like her, either. But that doesn't mean you can essentially tell her we wanna get rid of her."

"Why not? It's true."

"Still. We have a guest."

"So? I want her out of here. And the quicker the better," Naomi declared.

"I give up. Whatever you do, do not start with her again. Leave her to me."

"Gladly. What are you gonna do?"

Elena could hear hope in Naomi's voice.

"Nada mi amur. I'm just going to ignore her. For now."

"Aww! You're no fun."

Elena smirked.

"Really? Well, let's see what you think later tonight. Now come on. We have pan dulce to serve," with that, she picked up the tray and headed back to the dining room. She could hear Naomi calling after her, but she continued on her way. Her wife would find out sooner or later.

"Here we are," Elena set the tray down in the center of the table. Cutting the pan dulce into sections, she served it to everyone. She gave Naomi an extra piece.

"This is delicioso!" Malina declared.

"I'm so glad you like it," Elena smiled.

"Can you finish the story now? Please?" Naomi asked their guest.

"Of course. That's if we're finished the trade discussion," Malina asked.

Elena nodded.

"Great!" Naomi grinned.

Just as Elena was finishing up her pan dulce, Isabel joined them.

"Elena?" she asked.

"Que pasa, Isa?" Elena looked towards where her sister's voice was coming from. Feeling Isabel's hand come to rest on her shoulder, she picked up the last piece of pan dulce and handed it to her.

"Gracias, sis. I tucked Gabi in and read her a story. She asked me to get you to sing Mami's lullaby. I reminded her you had guests over. I offered to sing it to her, but she wants you. She told me you said you wouldn't miss it for anyone or anything. I told her I would come get you. Before I left, she added, Mami siempre viene

."

Elena smiled as her daughter's words of faith in her filled her soul.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked.

Elena turned her attention to her wife and by extension their guests. She noticed Malina had stopped her story.

"Mami always comes," she softly translated. She blinked as sudden tears welled.

"Pardon me?" Doña Paloma demanded.

Elena ignored her, but repeated herself just in case Malina hadn't heard.

"Mami always comes." Elena turned towards Malina who had just addressed Doña Paloma.

"I heard Elena just fine."

"Will you excuse me, pore favor?" Elena stood.

"Of course," Malina said.

As Elena left the room, she heard Doña Paloma say, "That must make you feel pushed aside." She knew the woman had been talking to Naomi. Ascending the stairs, the young queen shook her head. Her wife could handle Doña Paloma just fine. She had just reached the top when she heard Isabel calling her name.

"Elena! Elena, wait!"

Whirling around, Elena gave her sister a chance to catch up.

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I know that dinner was important. It's just Gabi was adamant."

Elena shook her head. Reaching out, she grasped Isabel's hands in hers.

"Isa, you don't have to apologize. That dinner meant nothing to me. I'm glad Malina and I met. I think we're going to be great trading partners and more importantly, friends. But mi familia will always come first." To prove her point, she pulled her in for a hug. Running a hand through her hair, she kissed her forehead.

"I love you. gracias por tu ayuda esta noche."

"Denada. That's what sisters and aunts do," Isabel grinned.

"After I'm done spending time with Gabi, it's your turn," Elena promised.

"Are you sure?" Isabel hesitated.

"I'm more than sure. Now go get ready for bed," Elena playfully swatted Isabel in the arm.

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going!" Isabel giggled.

Shaking her head, Elena made her way to Gabi's room.

*****

"Hey, mija," Elena smiled and sat down on Gabi's bed. Lying down next to her, she got comfortable.

"Hi. So how did dinner go?"

Elena's smile grew as Gabi laid her head on her chest, snuggling in close. Wrapping her arm around her, she kissed her cheek.

"It had an interesting start. Your Mamá

Started fighting with Doña Paloma. I put a stop to that pretty quickly."

"She probably deserved it," Gabi surmised.

Elena laughed softly.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" she continued running a hand through Gabi's hair.

"I'll make it fast since Queen Malina's still here. Did you give her my gift?"

"Yes, I did. She loved it. She told me to tell you muchas gracias."

"I'm glad," Gabi sighed.

"Escúchame, mija. We're not rushing our time together. I'm all yours for however long you need me."

"Are you sure?" Gabi hesitated.

"I'm triple sure," Elena kissed her daughter's right cheek. "Now what do you wanna talk about?"

"What was the strangest place you ever visited?"

"Strangest place…hmmm? I have to think about that," Elena admitted.

"How did you and Mamá meet?" Gabi inquired.

"Now that I remember," Elena grinned fondly.

"Mami, Espere, pore favor?" Gabi requested.

"Okay. Que pasa, baby?"

"Why is Esteban mean to Mamá? She teases him, but she never hurts his feelings. He's always saying mean things about her. It makes me mad."

Elena sighed.

"It makes me mad too, mija. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for you. That's just the way Esteban is. See, his parents believed that if you weren't royal, you didn't matter."

"That's not true!" Gabi declared strongly.

"You're right, no es verdad. I guess he inherited that way of thinking from them."

"He's old enough to think for himself," Gabi observed. "Why doesn't he?"

"Sometimes it's hard to break habits. Especially if they're views you were taught," her mother explained.

"I wish he would stop hurting her with his words. Mamá's awesome. She loves everyone. Or almost everyone."

"I know," Elena softly agreed.

Silence fell between mother and daughter for the next few minutes.

"Mami?"

"Yes, mija."

"Will you sing abuela's lullaby, pore favor?" Gabi requested.

"Of course. But first, I have a question for you."

"Que ese eso?" her daughter asked.

"Tia Isa told me before she came to get me, you said Mami siempre viene

. Poreque?"

"Because you do. Whenever I need you, you always come. You and Mamá both. That's how I knew you would come tonight."

Elena couldn't speak for a minute or so due to the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Swallowing twice, she finally regained her voice.

"What about the times I couldn't come?" she shakily asked.

"I don't remember those," Gabi answered truthfully. "I just remember you always coming."

Elena nodded. She let a few tears fall at her daughter's revelation.

"I love you," she softly said.

"I love you too," her daughter replied.

As Elena sung her to sleep, the young monarch couldn't get Gabi's words out of her head. While Elena had been worried about the times she hadn't been there, which were far and in between, her daughter had been keeping score of what mattered most. The times she had shown up. Continuing to hold her precious little girl, Elena made a vow right then and there. She vowed to start keeping track of her successes and triumphs instead of her failures.

"Gracias, mijita. Gracias for holding onto what truly matters. I promise you, I will continue to come to you and for you whenever you need me as often as possible-no matter what. I love you," with that, she tucked Gabriella in bed, stood and left to have sister time with Isabel. Still, Gabi's declaration of truth rang in her head even on the short walk to Isabel's room. Mami siempre viene

, Mami siempre viene

…

And Elena was determined to do so for as long as she lived.

THE END


End file.
